Between Rage And Serenity
by TakemylovedowntoVioletHill
Summary: Collection of stories chronicling Erik and Charles's relationship.  Written for fuckyeafassymcavoy on Tumblr.
1. Sunny Afternoons

Lazy afternoons were tradition among the team, things were to be left undone, laughs were to be shared.  
>It was on a particular afternoon that we found them. In the coming weeks no one was certain of what was to happen and in the face of pending doom and war, they decided to seize any little moments that they could.<br>Raven lounged in the grass, looking idly up at the clouds while Alex and Hank were romping not too far away. The three were a ways off from Erik and Charles, who took refuge underneath a tree, enjoying the coolness from the grass seeping into them on the warm afternoon.  
>Charles's head was resting on Erik's lap, his eyes closed. Erik was watching his face, running his fingers through the other man's hair. Charles was projecting soothing images from each other's memories into their heads, creating a calming loop that seemed to ease both minds. A faint smile played on his lips.<br>Hank's shrill voice broke the telepath's concentration as Alex had finally pinned him. Charles opened his eyes and lifted his head off of Erik's lap, gazing at the pair, then back to the man above him, managing a faint smile.  
>"Calm down Charles." Erik murmured, kissing his forehead. Charles raised an eyebrow but obeyed, resting his head.<br>"I'm hardly the one who needs to be told to remain calm." he remarked. Erik frowned but said nothing more as they resumed their rest, his hand seeking the telepath's and his fingers running through his soft hair once more.


	2. Sunday Nights

Sunday nights were for them and them only. It was the time when no one was watching and they were free.  
>Erik was terribly self-conscious, despite the fact that Charles had read the mind of everyone around them and he had passed on that they didn't particularly care. But still he didn't want to mar his reputation as an emotionless goon, so he hardly touched the telepath when they were in direct eyesight of the team.<p>

Charles was patient with him and the fact that the pent up frustration on Erik's part from not being able to touch him all poured out on Sunday nights. No sooner would Charles join him in the study then he would feel the man's hands on him and he resisted the urge to smile as a set of lips trailed across his jaw.

"You know," Charles spoke up. "You wouldn't have to do this if you weren't so afraid of people thinking you had the capacity to love." Erik groaned and pulled away, still keeping the telepath in his arms, but he gave him one of his characteristic frowns.

"_Must_ you ruin this with your incessant prattle?" he asked. Charles grinned and shrugged.

"I merely point out the obvious that you always miss." He replied. Erik rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

"I think you like getting so much attention at once." He murmured into the crook of Charles's neck. The telepath whisked in a quick breath, working to keep a level head.

"I'm not the point here." He replied. "This is about you. They don't care." Erik sighed and let go of him to sit down on the couch.

"I have my reasons. Why don't you take a look for yourself?" he said as Charles sat beside him, feeling Erik's arms close around him, drawing him closer.

"I don't want to." He replied. "I trust you, dearest friend." Erik laughed, the sound was rare and made Charles smile.

"_Dearest friend?_ We're still calling each other that?" he asked the telepath, kissing him again. "Well then _dear friend_. Let me show you just how dear you are to me."

Charles felt red rise in his cheeks, Erik rarely spoke to him like this and it never failed to make him flush, much to his lover's delight and smugness.

"I don't think I'm strong enough to stop you." Charles whispered, bringing an elegant white hand to Erik's face. The man grinned wolfishly and brought his lips to the telepath's hand.

"I don't think anyone is strong enough to stop me from touching you." He replied.


	3. Rowing

The fog was still heavy as two men made their way out of the mansion, it was early and the rest of the team was sleeping. Charles had stirred from Erik's side in the small hours of the morning to wake him, instructing him to get ready to go out.

Erik had ignored him until the telepath projected the sounds of a stampede into his head to raise him from the warm bed.

"I don't understand, that's it, you just row?" the man said to Charles, frowning.

"That's the idea." The telepath replied gently, walking alongside him. Erik was grumpy, having been woken up and dragged out of bed or something as stupid as rowing.

"Why?" he complained, stopping at the water to see the boat.

"I thought it'd be a fun idea." Charles said cheerfully. Erik's brow furrowed even more as he cast a disdainful look at the telepath.

"You want me to _row_ with you? As a fun idea? Honestly Charles, and you think I'm the unstable one." He huffed, but hopped aboard just the same, following his lover's instruction.

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful seeing as you're being _so_ difficult." Charles replied, and after a few awkward seconds of trying to sync their movements, began to row.

Erik found that the activity was quite soothing, giving him something to focus on. Charles helped in the only way he could, by flooding his mind with calming scenarios. _Erik sitting on the balcony with Charles in his arms, them underneath their tree, him and his mother playing in the shallow water of a creek_. But he noticed that one image kept getting replayed.

Erik stopped rowing, Charles broke the connection and turned to look at him, confused. "What is it?" he asked.

"You keep stopping on one image, why?" Erik demanded. He raised an eyebrow as the telepath flushed a bright red and turned his head.

"Oh, erm… No reason, shall we continue?" Charles said, feeling Erik's hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me!" the man prodded until Charles was forced to turn around again.

"It was our first kiss." He muttered, so low that Erik barely heard it.

The man knew that he couldn't laugh in his lover's face for being sentimental and so he sighed and drew Charles into his arms, sweat be damned. "It was wonderful." Erik admitted gruffly, Charles grinned at his attempt to sound uncaring.

"I agree." The telepath added.

"Hey!" a voice from the other side of the water made both heads turn. Raven was on the shore and Erik panicked, quickly pushing Charles away.

"What?" Erik shouted back.

"We saw you guys! Be nice to Charles!" Raven shouted back, Erik gritted his teeth.

"Go back inside-!" Erik began to yell back furiously but stopped as Charles's mouth snagged his and he decided to hell with Raven as he heard a collective whoop and cheer from those watching from the mansion.


	4. Training

Patience was never one of Erik's strong suits and that's why he thought that Charles was a fantastic choice for him, he was in an endless supply, more than enough to deal with him. He had often joked with the man about it and Charles would reassure him that he always found new ways of tolerating Erik's childish ways, to which Erik would roll his eyes and set his jaw.

It was this day though, that Charles came to him with need of help.

Erik had been sitting in the living room, reading a book, his favorite _The Once and Future King_. The telepath had walked in and cleared his throat, distracting his attention. "Yes Charles?" he inquired gently, setting the book down.

"I need you to assist me with my training." The professor said. Erik raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to help you with training? You're asking the wrong person, I'm not the mutant you need." He stated, going back to his book. Charles made an irritated noise.

"No, you don't understand. I need someone who will insure that I'm pushed." He said again. Erik raised his eyes again, his mouth in a tight line.

"So you need someone who'll yell at you and force you to_ think_?" Erik stated curtly. Charles nodded eagerly and the man sighed, closing his book. "I'm only doing this because you asked me. Only. Don't tell anyone else-,"

"Yes, yes," his lover waved his hand in a flippant gesture. "Don't want them to go thinking that you've gone all selfless." He grinned. Erik furrowed his brow and stood.

"Oh you're hilarious." He growled. "What do you need me to do?" he asked. Charles perked up and moved closer to Erik, taking small steps until he stopped and put his forehead against the other, closing his eyes.

"I need to learn how to concentrate harder in the face of distraction." Charles explained, looking into Erik's eyes.

He grew very quiet. "So… you don't want shouting… you want me to be _distracting_." Charles nodded sheepishly.

"I can't read your thoughts very well when we're, you know." He said, clearing his throat.

Erik pulled away and brushed past him, shutting the door to the living room and then whipping around, smiling roguishly to the telepath. Charles gulped, now regretting his decision.

In seconds, the space was closed and Erik's lips were on his, he felt warmth and heat. His mind went blank as he took in the feel of his lover. "What am I thinking Eric?" he heard words coming out of the corning of the other man's mouth.

Charles furrowed his brow and tried to read him, but all he felt were those beautiful lips on his neck, his eyes rolled back into his head. "I don't know." He rasped, feeling strong hands on his back.

"Tsk, tsk, try harder." Erik said. Charles felt his brain strain to tune out Erik's presence. "What am I thinking Charles?" he demanded again.

"Uh…" _He could do this! Concentrate!_ The telepath yelled at himself. Teeth nibbled at his lower lip and he closed his eyes. Erik's mind was so close, he brushed just barely and he yanked away from the man, eyes wide as he jabbed a finger at him. "I can't do it!" he cried, anger surging to the surface.

Erik apparently wasn't taking that for an answer and he grabbed Charles, pulling him back to him. "Clear your mind." He stated to the telepath before kissing him again.

_Rage and serenity rage and serenity rage and bloody serenity!_ Charles screamed at himself, feeling their minds brush and he strained just a bit harder and felt it! He felt Erik's mind against him and his eyes went wide just as his lover fell to the floor in agony.

"Erik? Erik!" Charles panicked, dropping to his knees alongside. The man was staring at the ceiling, he groaned, opening his eyes to see the telepath.

"You thought too hard." He croaked, squeezing Charles's hand. "Tell me now, what was I thinking?" he asked.

Charles flushed a bit. "You were thinking about us... and how you bought a new set of softer sheets." He choked out, turning redder. Erik sat up and laughed, delighted.

"Yes, that was it." He said, standing. "That was it." He murmured, casting a mischievous eye to the telepath and flipping Charles over his shoulder, heading towards the door to the hallway.

"Erik Lensherr! Let me go now!" Charles said, angered. "This is _not_ acceptable at all!"

"Why don't you concentrate and make me?" came the defiant reply as he opened the door. "You Englishmen were always sticklers for propriety." He scoffed.

Alex stood in the hallway, his eyes wide. Erik turned and grinned. "Oh hello!"

The boy blinked. "Hey," he stuttered.

Erik motioned to Charles who was flailing vainly to get away out of this predicament. "We're going up for a game of chess in my room." He said to Alex, who flushed.

"O-Okay, I'll make sure everyone knows you're er, playing chess." He said, turning and walking the other way.

"No! Alex!" Charles called, but gave up, pounding his fists against Erik's back.

"Oh face it Charles." Erik snapped, climbing the stairs. "You haven't done anything about it because you like it. Now hush."

Charles would deny it, but he found the "chess game" rather enjoyable.


	5. Tears

Erik hated tears. He had since he'd been forced to comfort the children in the camps, to tell them that their parents were gone. But still, tears were a part of life and he had to deal with them, pitting an impatient disposition towards them. Charles hardly cried, but when he did, it was the hardest for Erik to witness, he would usually leave and have Raven pick up the pieces. It was too hard to see the pale face with those dreadful tears.

It was now that he entered the study and found the man sitting, staring at the chessboard. Drops splattering his trousers and Erik knew he was crying. Worry and fear pricked his mind as Charles felt his consciousness and looked up. "Ah, E-Erik," the telepath said, smiling through his tears and bringing a pale hand up to wipe them away. "Hello dear friend, do you need something?" he asked.

Erik knew he would regret it, as he usually regretting comforting anyone, but he stepped forward. "What's wrong?" he said, making sure he didn't seem emotionally involved.

Charles smiled again and a fresh set of tears tumbled down his cheeks. "It's nothing really, just my overactive imagination." He stated. Erik sighed, knowing that he was only saying this to soothe him. Charles was reading his mind and knew he didn't want to deal with him.

Erik took a seat next to him and offered his arms, the telepath shook his head. "Show me Charles," he said, reached a hand and wiping his tears away. The other man hesitated but he nodded encouragingly and with a sigh, images flooded his brain.

_Death, pain, the team lying in pools of blood, separation, Charles dying, him dying… _The uncertainties of battle were projected into his mind. Erik blinked to clear all of them out and focused on Charles again, sighing.

_Nothing is going to happen, we are stronger than the humans, and we will be okay._ He told the telepath.

_It's just a worry of mine; I would hate to see anyone hurt. _Came the quiet reply.

_Don't stress yourself. All is well_. Erik's mind murmured to Charles, who sighed and wiped the last of his tears, leaning into him.

Erik didn't deny him warmth and took him into his arms, though he too was shaken from the images that had flashed through his consciousness. To lose Charles… the thought was terrifying.

The telepath picked up on his thoughts and turned his head, looking at his lover with gentle eyes. "Now who's worrying Erik?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Erik frowned in reply and Charles laid his head back again. Nothing was going to happen, everyone was safe, and he would protect him, protect Charles.

_I'm quite able-minded if you know what I mean, Erik._ Came the bemused reply.

_Stop reading my mind._ Snapped the other man, Charles merely chuckled before closing his eyes and taking in the warmth of Erik's body and the strong hands that wrapped around him. All was well, for now.


	6. Choice

**A/N: As per Gail LLD's request, I have added an additional unplanned chapter typed fresh this morning for a good AU ending to these series of one-shots. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>The sand was gritty underneath Charles's feet as he watched the missiles head closer. They were going to incinerate the island, never mind that innocent children were there. Horror overrode his brain as they flew through the air toward him with every passing breath. He closed his eyes and braced for impact.<p>

There was no impact. Charles's eyes remained closed however. A strained groan from the only voice he knew better than his own was heard and he opened his eyes to see Erik, holding the missiles in place. Sweat was on his forehead with the sheer force of the effort and Charles gasped at him, looking at the hundreds of explosive devices hovering just above their heads.

The children all let out a whoop, embracing each other in joy at being alive, but Charles felt something sinister and dark in Erik's mind, watching in mortification as he began to direct the missiles the other way.

"Erik," Charles said, panicking. "Erik stop it, that's enough now."

The man ignored him, continuing on with his plot to destroy the ships. "No Charles, not this time, they wanted to kill us! They were going to kill us." He heard him growl out between his clenched jaw.

"Erik, don't do this." The telepath pleaded. "Are you any better than them? Than the men who imprisoned you? You want them gone the same as they wanted you gone. Are you going to be like them?"

The words hit home and Erik's resolve withered a bit, his eyes losing some fire. "It's different Charles." He snarled.

The man stepped forward towards his lover and raised a hand to put on his shoulder. "No, there's no difference." He said.

"No Charles!" Erik shouted. The telepath cringed and turned when he caught sight of Moira with her gun.

"Moira don't!" he called. She wasn't listening as she shot at the mutant controlling the missiles. Erik deflected them with ease, not concerned at all. "Both of you! Stop it!" Charles shouted, infuriated.

"Erik," Moira said. "If you won't stop when I shoot at you then perhaps you'll listen with another life on the line." Erik froze, turning his head to watch Moira steer the gun at the telepath standing beside him. "Stop this right now Erik or I'll shoot him." The CIA agent choked out, her hands quaking.

The missiles began to waver as the mutant looked from Charles to Moira, horrified. "Don't touch him." Erik snarled.

Moira cocked the gun. "Now Erik."

The man looked to the warheads barreling towards the blockade, and then to Charles, whose face had gone paler than usual. "Erik, please." The telepath pleaded.

Charles looked over to his sister, Raven. Tears were pouring down her face as she shook her head. "Moira don't hurt him!" she trilled but the agent gave her no mind. Then, it all happened too fast for anyone to process.

Erik released hold on the missiles before they could touch the ships, right as Moira pulled the trigger and a bullet went shooting out towards Charles. Erik saw what was to happen and it was all he could to was shove his lover and friend out of the way.

Charles's face hit the beach and his lungs emptied of all air. His head was swimming with the overwhelming emotions projected from everyone else. He was disoriented and in shock as he struggled to raise himself from the beach and look over to see a trembling Erik in the wake of the bullet that was intended for him.

"Erik? ERIK!" he screamed, half dragging, half crawling to the man's side as he flipped him over. His body was trembling rapidly and Charles sought to brush his mind with Erik's to see if he was alright. He was met with unknowing blackness. The telepath brought a shaky hand to his cheek. "Erik? Erik, talk to me love…" he whimpered.

Then, his eyes fluttered open and the mind rejuvenated itself, having only one conscious thought; pain. Charles crushed him to his chest as words were struggling to form on the man's lips. "M-m-m-my h-hand, C-Charles…" the man rasped.

The telepath inspected his hand to find that the bullet was embedded there, he had used all his strength to stop it so close, when it was coming so fast. Tears dribbled down Charles's cheeks as he kissed Erik right then and there.

_I promised I would protect you, didn't I?_ came the steadier reply from Erik's mind.

_That you did my dear friend. That you did._ The telepath said, stroking the man's hair.

_Between rage and serenity, just like you said Charles. I thought about… about that image you kept projecting into my mind when we were rowing. Of us…_ instantly, the memory came to Charles through the bond. The two of them sitting in the study, kissing for the first time over their chess board.

_I thank you,_ "For saving my life." Charles finished out loud, kissing the man again.

Erik tried his best to look haughty, even though his face was distorted in pain. "I couldn't let you fucking die on me now could I? Who would row with me on that stupid boat?"

Charles rolled his eyes, playing along so he would maintain composure. He couldn't break down and suffocate Erik with relief at him being okay. "I'm glad that you were concerned about your recreational activity partner." He murmured.

Erik chuckled, grimacing as he did so. "Oh Charles, you're much more than a recreational activity partner…" he trailed.


End file.
